The present invention relates to cable holder or line holder for aircraft. The present invention particularly relates to a cable holder for aircraft, a method for attaching a cable holder to a support in an aircraft, and an aircraft comprising a corresponding cable holder.
In aircraft, cable holder are used for holding, guiding, and fastening electrical line routes in different regions. Typically, cable holder made of metal are currently used, which are fastened to supports of the aircraft using screws or rivets. In this case, the fastening of such line bundles to the support is time-consuming and work-intensive.